Adorable
by L'homme fromage
Summary: " Tu es adorable. " Dit l'archer en imitant la voix de Sara. " Depuis quand cette conversation est tournée sur elle ? On parlait de toi et Laurel... " Oliver se mit à rire." Et maintenant je te parle de toi et Felicity. "


Note : J'ai laissé de coté l'intrigue sur Slade, disons qu'il est réellement mort sur le cargo la première fois.

Résumé : " Tu es adorable. " Dit l'archer en imitant la voix de Sara. " Depuis quand cette conversation est tournée sur elle ? On parlait de toi et Laurel... " Oliver se mit à rire." Et maintenant je te parle de toi et Felicity. "

_**Adorable**_

Sara arrêta le combat qu'elle avait engagé avec Oliver.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ? " Demanda-t-il en fronça les sourcils.

" Ça ne marche pas. "

L'archer la regarda toujours aussi confus.

" Toi et moi. "

" Oh. "

Un silence s'installa quelques instants dans le sous sol du Verdant.

" Pourquoi tu y penses maintenant ? " Questionna Oliver.

" J'y pense depuis que Laurel est partie tout à l'heure et à ta façon de la regarder quand elle est partie. "

" Sara je suis désolé. "

" Non mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ça a toujours était Laurel et Oliver. Je le savais et je pense que toi aussi. "

Oliver baissa le regard quelques instants honteux.

" Tout les deux on a traversé des choses terribles, on est semblable pour pas mal de chose et on se comprend d'une façon dont personne ne le pourra jamais. "

Il hocha la tête à la remarque de la blonde.

" C'est pour ça que ces dernières semaines on était ensemble. " Dit-il. " C'était... "

" Facile. "

" Ouais... Facile. Je n'avais pas besoin de m'expliquer. "

Ils se sourirent tristement.

" C'était voué à l'échec depuis le début, même avant le naufrage. "

" Je sais. " Répondit-il. " Mais même si je l'aime toujours il s'est passé tellement de chose entre toi, Tommy et ce qu'on a fait. "

" Vous trouvez toujours un moyen. "

" Je n'en suis pas si sur. "

" Moi oui. "

" Je ne veux pas la mettre en danger. "

" Ma sœur est capable de choisir ce qu'elle veut et elle sait se défendre. Pas comme toi et moi, c'est vrai mais quand même. Honnêtement je pense que c'est plus toi qui a peur. "

" C'est compliqué Sara. "

" Je sais, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que c'était moi dans ton lit ces dernières semaines et pas elle. "

Ils restèrent un petit moment sans parler à réfléchir chacun de leurs côtés.

" Mais je tiens quand même beaucoup à toi. " Dit Oliver.

" J'espère bien parce que moi aussi. "

Ils se mirent à rire un petit instant puis l'archer attira la femme dans une étreinte. La blonde ferma les yeux profitant d'être dans les bras de son ancien amant et son ami. Elle aimait cet homme, mais de la façon dont on doit aimer son petit ami, même s'il avait le torse le plus impressionnant de la planète. Leur étreinte fut interrompu par l'arrivé de Felicity. Ils se séparèrent, mais informaticienne eut le temps de voir qu'elle arrivait à un mauvais moment.

" Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, j'ai juste oublié mon téléphone. "

Felicity prit le portable qui se trouvait sur la table rapidement.

" Je vous laisse vous entraîner, ou faire autre chose. Non pas que je sais que vous fassiez autre chose par ce que vous étiez près l'un de l'autre et... "

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

" Je vous laisse donc. A demain. "

La blonde n'attendit même pas de réponse et se précipita vers la sortie en se maudissant pour avoir encore trop parler. Les deux combattants la regardèrent quitter la pièce un sourire aux lèvres. Oliver jeta un coup d'œil à Sara et vit que celle ci avait toujours les yeux vers sa secrétaire.

" Je me demande si Felicity n'est pas une des raisons pour laquelle on est plus ensemble. " Dit-il une fois que la porte s'était fermée.

" Quoi ? "

" Oh, je t'en pris Sara... J'ai des yeux et après l'épisode Nyssa... "

" Ça n'a aucun rapport ! "

" Tu es adorable. " Dit l'archer en imitant la voix de Sara.

Cette dernière rougit soudainement et son ami se mit à rire.

" Je peux te comprendre, Felicity c'est... "

Il inspira cherchant comment expliquer l'informaticienne.

" Une bouffée d'air frais. " Dit la blonde.

" Exactement. "

" Ce n'est pas pour elle que j'ai décidé d'arrêter Oliver, c'est parce que ça ne menait à rien. "

L'archer hocha la tête et regarda Sara intensément mais elle ne continua à parler.

" Alors ? Felicity ? "

" Depuis quand cette conversation est tournée sur elle ? On parlait de toi et Laurel... "

Oliver se mit à rire.

" Et maintenant je te parle de toi et Felicity. "

" Je ne sais pas si il y aura un jour un elle et moi. Je ne sais pas même si je l'intéresse de cette façon. "

" Je te rappelle qu'elle a prit une balle pour toi. "

" Oui et elle semblait en être heureuse. "

Ils se mirent à rire au souvenir de l'informaticienne quand elle s'était fait recoudre.

" Honnêtement je ne veux pas t'induire en erreur ou quoi que se soit, mais je peux te dire qu'elle passe un certain temps à te regarder quand on s'entraîne. "

" Elle nous regarde à tous... "

" Peut-être mais tu as à droit une attention un peu plus poussée. "

La blonde se mordit la lèvre sans s'en compte, il était vrai qu'elle avait surpris Felicity la regarder de temps en temps. Elle en faisait souvent un peu plus quand elle sentait le regard de l'autre femme.

" Je ne sais Oliver, peut-être qu'elle est juste un peu frustrée qu'elle ne sache pas se battre comme nous. "

" Peut-être. " Répondit-il incertain mais sachant que la conversation touchait à sa fin et ils se remirent à leur entrainement en silence.

Plus tard Laurel fut surprise de voir Sara à sa porte, mais laissa sa sœur rentrer.

" Tu ne dors pas chez Ollie ? " Demanda-t-elle.

" Non. On a en quelque sorte rompu. "

" Oh... Euh... Sara... Je suis désolé. "

Elles s'assirent sur le canapé pour parler.

" Merci mais c'est bon. C'était une surprise pour personne. "

Laurel regarda sa sœur quelques instants avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

" Es ce que c'est à cause de moi ? "

Sara la regarda en souriant gentiment.

" Ce serait mentir si je disais que tu n'y es pour rien. "

" Sara je... "

" Laurel non. Je ne t'en veux pas. Crois moi. "

La blonde prit les mains de sa sœur.

" Mais comme j'ai dit à Ollie, ça a toujours était toi et lui. "

" C'est pas si simple. "

Sara se mit à rire cette conversation ne faisant que confirmer ses pensées.

" Je ne dit pas que c'est simple. Je dit juste que c'est quasi-inévitable. "

Laurel grimaça quelques secondes et sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Sara toucha son ventre et jeta un regard à l'appartement de sa sœur.

" Tu as mangé ? Car je meurt de faim ! "

L'avocate se mit à rire quelques secondes avant de se lever pour voir ce qu'elles pouvaient manger.

Le lendemain en fin d'après midi lorsque Sara arriva dans le sous-sol du Verdant elle vit que Felicity s'y trouvait déjà. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'approchait de la jeune femme.

" Bonjour. " Dit le Canary.

Felicity poussa un petit cri en sursautant avant de se retourner.

" Sara ! Tu m'as fait peur. Pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez toujours silencieux ? "

Sara se mit à rire et l'informaticienne se mit à rougir légèrement.

" Tu es adorable. "

Sara regardait tendrement Felicity comme à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait cette phrase. Cette dernière lui sourit gentiment rougissant un peu plus.

" Oui. Soit... Toujours est-il que c'est vrai ! Ça me surprend à chaque fois et si je faisais quelque chose de personnel ? "

Le Canary s'approcha gracieusement.

" Quelque chose de personnel hein ? Comme quoi ? " Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

Sara savait qu'elle était en quelque sorte en train de flirter avec l'autre blonde, mais elle voulait voir comment Felicity allait réagir. Malheureusement c'est le moment que choisit Oliver et Diggle pour arriver à son tour. Sara s'écarta de Felicity, se rendant compte qu'elles pouvaient presque se toucher et se tourna pour accueillir les deux hommes.

Oliver, Diggle et Sara passèrent les deux prochaines heures à s'entraîner ensemble tandis que Felicity était sur ces ordinateurs. Cependant après avoir mit tout ces systèmes à jour et que rien de particulièrement de criminel ne se passait, elle se trouva à regarder les trois autres se battre. Elle se mit à sourire en voyant Diggle essayer de suivre la cadence des deux naufragés, mais il y avait tout de même une différence de compétence. Il du s'en rendre compte car il arrêta le combat en premier et alla faire des exercices dans son coin. Oliver et Sara étaient maintenant engagés dans un combat mais pour Felicity c'était presque une sorte de dance. Elle laissa ses yeux errer sur son patron, il était torse nu et il transpirait. Honnêtement elle ne pouvait pas dire que cela la laissait indifférente mais quelle personne censée pourrait rester de marbre face à lui ? Cependant le béguin qu'elle avait développé au début était parti peu à peu au vu de ses relations amoureuses, elle avait bien vu que c'était un chemin qu'il était inutile de prendre, donc son affection pour Oliver est devenue fraternelle.

Felicity regarda ensuite Sara et tout comme Oliver au début, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder minutieusement. De toute façon le haut qu'elle portait ne laissait pas vraiment le choix. L'informaticienne s'était sentit menacée par l'arrivé du Canary dans leur équipe au début, cependant elle n'avait pas pu résister longtemps au charme de Sara et elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait transféré son béguin pour Oliver à l'autre blonde. Cela indiquait qu'elle avait clairement un type car les deux rescapés se ressemblait beaucoup. Sara était peut être un peu plus ouverte à parler d'elle que ne l'était Oliver et de façon générale elle était plus douce. Felicity avait toujours le souvenir de ses mains refermant délicatement sa plaie par balle. Elle se doutait que Diggle ou Oliver ne l'aurait pas recousue avec tant de douceur. Un frisson la parcourue en pensant au mains de Sara sur son dos.

Toujours en regardant l'autre blonde Felicity se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle essaie d'avancer et d'arrêter de languir en silence car Sara aussi était une cause perdue car elle était avec Oliver. Cependant il arrivait de temps en temps que le Canary lui envoie des signaux contradictoires et une infime partie d'elle se permettait toujours d'espérer qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose.

Diggle se racla la gorge à ces côtés et elle se tourna brusquement vers lui. Le garde du corps levant un sourcil en souriant. Felicity se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de se faire prendre en train de rêver sur Sara.

" Je vais y aller. " Annonça Diggle.

Sara et Oliver stoppèrent leur combat et saluèrent l'ancien militaire qui partait.

" Je pense que je vais faire pareil. " Dit Felicity à son tour, voyant clairement qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire pour ce soir.

Elle commença à éteindre les ordinateurs quand Oliver et Sara quittèrent leur zone de combat pour venir boire. L'informaticienne ne pu s'empêcher de les regarder passer, leurs corps luisant de sueur. L'archer eut envie de sourire en voyant que les yeux de Felicity s'attardèrent quelques secondes de plus sur l'autre blonde.

Felicity allait enfiler sa veste quand Sara prit la parole.

" Je vais pas tarder non plus, il faut que je rentre chez Laurel me doucher avant de venir travailler. "

" Je te raccompagne si tu veux. " Lui proposa Oliver.

Sara posa sa bouteille d'eau en riant.

" Un jour que tu es célibataire et déjà tu trouves des excuses pour voir ma sœur ? "

" Quoi ? Je... "

" Vous êtes plus ensemble ? "

Felicity voulu se mordre les lèvres entendant la question sortir de sa bouche sans qu'elle n'en ait eu conscience. Les deux rescapés tournèrent leurs regards sur elle.

" Non... On était pas fait pour être ensemble. "

" Oh. Bien... Enfin bien dans le sens où vous vous en êtes rendu compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... Et pas dans le sens où c'est bien que vous soyez plus ensemble, car je n'ai rien à dire... D'ailleurs je vais arrêter de parler. "

Oliver et Sara la regardèrent en souriant. L'archer s'attendait presque à entendre son amie dire à sa secrétaire qu'elle était adorable mais elle se contenta de regarder Felicity avec tendresse.

" Bon, euh je vous laisse. "

Oliver se mit à rire en voyant Sara qui ne quittait pas du regard Felicity jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de l'autre côté de la porte.

" Quoi ? " Demanda-t-elle.

" C'est toi qui est adorable maintenant. "

" Qu'es ce que tu dis ? "

" Tu es tellement tombé sous son charme que s'en est adorable. "

Sara lui asséna un coup de point à l'épaule.

" Tu ne pourrais pas être jaloux comme tous les ex petits copains ? "

Il se mit à rire encore plus.

" C'est parce que je suis ton ami en plus de ça. Et les amis ça se moque les uns des autres. "

" Mouais. Bah raccompagne moi chez Laurel, comme ça c'est moi qui pourrait me moquer. "

Deux semaines plus tard Felicity rentra dans le Verdant par la porte normale accompagné de David et Alison, deux amis de son école qui était venu lui rendre visite pour quelques jours. Sara qui était à sa place derrière le bar vit son amie de loin. Le Canary eut le souffle coupé en la voyant dans une robe rouge, les cheveux lâchés et sans lunette. Si elle était habituellement mignonne, ce soir elle était carrément canon. Alors que Felicity s'approchait du bar en souriant Sara ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'autre blonde. Cependant elle fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par un client.

" Vous voulez boire quoi ? " Demanda Felicity à ses amis à quelques mètres du bar.

" Un Cosmopolitan... "

" Et moi juste un soda. "

La blonde hocha la tête et combla les quelques pas qui la séparait du bar. Elle sourit à Sara qui la regardait de l'autre côté.

" Ce sera une Tequila Sunrise, un Cosmopolitan et un soda s'il te plait. "

" Tout de suite. "

Sara s'employa à faire sa commande sous le regard attentif de Felicity.

" Et voila. "

L'informaticienne la remercia et lui tendit l'argent.

" Non c'est bon. " Répondit Sara.

" Quoi ? Non non, je paye. "

La barmaid lui sourit sans prendre l'argent.

" Pour une fois que tu es ici pour réellement t'amuser je suis sure que le patron serait d'accord avec moi. "

" Mais... "

" N'insiste pas Felicity. "

Cette dernière repris ses billets en lui souriant.

" Merci. "

Sara lui fit un clin d'œil et partie s'occuper d'autres clients. Cependant tout le long de la soirée elle jetait des coups d'œil en direction de Felicity et ses amis. Ils dansèrent une grande majorité de la soirée. Sara vit à un certain moment un homme, passablement ivre, danser autour de l'informaticienne de façon un peu trop collante et elle eut envie d'aller le remettre à sa place mais son ami le fit pour elle.

Sara revenait des toilettes quand elle vit furtivement une blonde vêtu d'une robe rouge. Elle revint quelques instants sur ces pas et vit Felicity seule dans un coin en train de fouiller son sac. Elle sourit en la voyant lorsqu'elle aperçut l'homme qui avait essayé de danser avec l'informaticienne un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il avait l'air toujours aussi ivre et collant. Felicity essaya de le faire partir mais il ne semblait pas prendre non pour une réponse.

" Felicity ! Tu es là. " Dit Sara en arrivant à ses côtés.

Felicity lui lança un regard soulagé.

" Tu viens ? " Dit Sara en lui prenait la main.

Cependant l'homme qui parlait avec l'autre bonde n'était pas de cet avis.

" Tu vois pas qu'on était en pleine conversation ? "

Le Canary lâcha la main de Felicity et croisa les bras en faisant face à l'intrus.

" La conversation est finit. " Répondit Sara froidement.

L'homme était tellement ivre qu'il ne perçut pas la menace dans le ton de la barmaid.

" Elle est finit quand je le dirais alors va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. "

Il leva la main pour pousser Sara, cependant elle fut plus rapide et elle lui prit le bras en le tordant. Il cria de douleur tandis que le Canary s'approcha de lui pour lui parler à l'oreille.

" Je pense que c'est à toi d'aller voir ailleurs. "

Il sembla comprendre que c'était une cause perdue car lorsqu'elle lui lâcha le bras et partit sans demander son reste. Sara le regarda disparaître dans la foule lorsque la voix de Felicity se fit entendre.

" Merci Sara ! Il devenait lourd. "

Cette dernière lui sourit.

" Il n'y a pas de problèmes mais tes amis sont partis ? "

" Non. Ils sont allés chercher leurs affaires aux vestiaires... Ah ils arrivent justement. " Dit-elle en pointant du doigt ses amis qui essayait de se faire un passage parmi les danseurs.

" Ok... Je.. Euh finit dans une heure. Tu veux que je te ramène ? Laurel m'a prêté sa voiture et tu as certainement trop commandé de boissons alcoolisées pour conduire. "

Felicity se mit à rire.

" Merci mais David n'a pas bu de la soirée. C'est notre chauffeur. "

"Oh... D'accord. "

Sara passa sa main sur le bras nu de Felicity.

" A bientôt alors, rentre bien. "

" Merci toi aussi. "

La barmaid lui sourit et laissa l'autre blonde avant que ses amis n'arrivent. Lorsque David arriva à la hauteur de son amie il lui sourit à son tour.

" Alors, il se passe quoi entre cette jolie blonde et toi ? "

" Qui Sara ? Rien, il se passe rien. "

" Bien sûr, elle t'a juste dévoré du regard quand tu es rentrée, offert tes verres et a passé la quasi-totalité de la soirée à te regarder... Mais il se passe rien. " Dit David.

" Qu'es ce que tu racontes ? C'est juste une amie. "

Ses deux amis se mirent à rire.

" Une amie... Oui. "

Felicity jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction du bar pour voir Sara en train de préparer un cocktail. La barmaid ne le regardait pas, mais l'informaticienne ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

" Allez, on y va. " Dit-elle en se tournant vers ses amis, ratant ainsi Sara qui levait une dernière fois les yeux vers elle.

Durant le trajet du retour Alison et David ne lui reparlèrent plus de Sara, mais cela n'empêcha pas Felicity d'y penser tout le long. Une fois que ces amis furent partis à leur hôtel la blonde partie se coucher avec satisfaction. Elle pouvait encore sentir ces oreilles siffler dû au son excessivement fort de la boite de nuit. Alors qu'elle allait s'endormir son portable lui annonça qu'elle avait un message, une fois son clavier déverrouillé et ses lunettes mises elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Sara.

_Tu es bien rentrée ?_

_Oui ! Et toi ?_

_Je vais rentrer :D_

Felicity sourit devant son portable.

_Tu m'envois un texto quand tu es arrivé chez Laurel ?_

_Inquiète que je sache pas me défendre ? ^^_

_On sait jamais... Jte préviens je dors pas jusqu'à ce que j'ai reçut ton téléphone. Et je suis assez insupportable quand je n'ai pas mon quotas de sommeil ! _

A l'autre bout de la ville Sara était aussi toute sourire devant son téléphone.

_J'ai du mal à t'imaginer insupportable ;)_

Felicity lui renvoyait un smiley et conformément à ses dire elle resta éveillée en attendant le texto de son amie.

_Je suis bien arrivée. Tu peux aller dormir maintenant !_

_D'accord. Bonne nuit Sara :D_

_Bonne nuit Felicity :D_

Un soir Felicity somnolait dans son appartement devant sa télévision lorsqu'un bruit à sa fenêtre la fit sursauter, elle se tourna et vit le Canary de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. L'informaticienne s'empressa d'aller ouvrir à son amie. L'autre blonde lui sourit et retira son masque et sa perruque.

" Qu'es ce que tu fais là ? "

" Je patrouillais dans le quartier quand j'ai vu de la lumière. "

Felicity se mit à rire et se dirigea vers sa cuisine.

" Ok Buffy, je t'offre quelque chose à boire ? "

" Avec plaisir... Mais... Euh Buffy ? "

Un autre rire se fit entendre.

" C'est juste que quand tu as dit patrouillé ça m'a fait pensé à Buffy. "

" Tu trouves que je ressemble à Buffy ? "

" Peut être... Sauf qu'elle ne portait pas de masque... "

" Et qu'elle passait son temps dans les cimetières. "

Les deux femmes se sourirent et s'assirent sur le canapé avec une tasse de thé pour chacune.

" Il s'est passé quelque chose d'intéressant ? " Demanda Felicity au bout d'un moment.

" Pas vraiment, c'était calme. "

Felicity hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur l'écran face à elle. A un certain moment Sara s'endort sur le canapé de son amie, lorsque Felicity s'en aperçut elle éteignit la télévision et lui apporta une couverture. Elle la borda délicatement et en se disant que son canapé n'était pas l'endroit le plus confortable pour passer la nuit, mais elle n'arriva pas à se résoudre à réveiller l'autre femme. Après un dernier regard Felicity alla se coucher dans son lit. Cependant quelques heures plus tard elle fut réveillée par les cris de Sara. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un criait dans son salon. Se rappelant soudain de la présence de l'autre blonde, Felicity sortit de son lit à toute vitesse pour trouver son amie. Cette dernière était clairement en proie à un cauchemar et l'informaticienne se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de la réveiller mais lorsqu'elle entendit Sara gémir à nouveau elle prit une décision.

" Sara ? " Dit-elle en lui touchant l'épaule.

Soudain les yeux de la blonde s'ouvrirent en grand et attrapa la main de Felicity, dans un pur moment de défense Sara propulsa son amie au sol.

" Aïe. "

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire Sara se leva rapidement.

" Mon Dieu Felicity, je suis désolée ! "

" C'est pas grave. Tu faisais un cauchemar. "

" Je suis désolée. "

" Sara... " Répondit la blonde en se levant. " Je te l'ai dit, c'est pas grave. "

Le Canary hocha la tête un peu honteuse.

" Je voulais pas m'endormir, je devrais y aller. "

" Quoi ? Non attend, il est 4h du matin. Reste ici. "

Sara allait protester, ce n'était pas Starling City à 4h du matin qui allait l'inquiéter, mais elle se tut.

" Très bien. "

Felicity lui sourit, lui prit la main et la guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Sara la regarda confuse.

" Mon lit est assez grand pour nous deux et beaucoup plus confortable que le canapé. "

Sans attendre de réponse Felicity se glissa dans son lit. L'autre blonde leva un sourcil et enleva son pantalon pour dormir. Sara sourit contre l'oreiller en se disant qu'effectivement c'était plus confortable.

Sara se réveilla au son d'une alarme, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle pour essayer de trouver la source du bruit. Un grognement se fit soudain entendre contre son bras. Elle fronça les sourcils et vit Felicity coller à elle. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en se rendant compte que durant la nuit l'informaticienne avait migré jusqu'à elle. Le son de l'alarme devenant plus insupportable à chaque instants Sara chercha des yeux le réveil de son amie qui semblait décidé à ne pas bouger. Elle répara alors l'appareil sur la table de chevet à ses côtés et éteignit l'appareil avec satisfaction. Ce fut à ce moment que Felicity émergea de son sommeil.

" Oh Sara. "

La blonde s'écarta rapidement de son amie.

" Désolé, j'avais oublié que j'avais tendance à prendre de la place. "

Sara se mit à rire et regarda Felicity avec tendresse, comme à chaque fois qu'elle la trouvait adorable.

" Tu peux aller déjeuner, fais comme chez toi. Je dois me préparer pour aller travailler. "

Le Canary regarda Felicity se lever et se rendit compte à quel point le short que l'autre blonde portait était vraiment court. Elle laissa son regard errer sur les jambes de son amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse dans sa salle de bain. Un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres Sara partie préparer son petit déjeuné pour elle et pour Felicity. Lorsque cette dernière sortie de la douche elle trouva Sara sur la pointe des pieds en essayant d'attraper un bol, cependant elle ne s'était pas attendu à voir l'autre blonde seulement vêtu d'un débardeur et de son boxer, c'est ainsi qu'un petit cri de surprise s'échappa de sa bouche. Sara se retourna vers elle avec un air interrogateur, quand elle vit où était l'attention de Felicity.

" Oui, je... C'était plus confortable que de dormir avec mon pantalon en cuir. "

" J'adore ton pantalon en cuir. "

Felicty ferma les yeux quelques secondes se maudissant d'avoir encore trop parler sous le regard amusé de son amie.

" La prochaine fois je te prêterais un short. "

Sara hocha la tête, heureuse de savoir qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois. Elles se mirent ensuite à déjeuné tranquillement.

" Personne ne s'inquiète que tu ais dormir ici ? Je veux dire, tu ne vit pas chez ta sœur ou ton père ? "

" Un peu les deux... Des fois je dors au Verdant. Ils savent que des fois je ne rentre pas. "

" Je n'aime pas trop que tu dormes dans cette cave... Ça pourrait être dangereux. "

Sara était touchée de la préoccupation dans la voix de Felicity mais ne rajouta rien. Une fois leur petit déjeuné terminé l'informaticienne prêta des vêtements à l'autre femme pour qu'elle puisse sortir de chez elle en toute discrétion et non déguisée en Canary en plein jour.

Durant le mois suivant Sara toqua plusieurs fois à la fenêtre de Felicity le soir, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment l'informaticienne arrêta de verrouiller sa fenêtre pour que l'autre blonde puisse rentrer à sa guise. Elles passaient leurs soirées à boire du thé, parler ou refaire la culture cinématographique et musicale qu'avait raté Sara durant ces six dernières années. Il arrivait souvent qu'à la fin le Canary s'endorme dans le lit de Felicity avec l'autre blonde à ses côtés et se réveille avec cette blonde coller à elle. Elle savait qu'elle faisait des cauchemars, mais Felicity semblait avoir un effet apaisant sur elle, et certaines nuits elle ne se réveillait même plus à cause de ses mauvais rêves, cependant lorsqu'elle le faisait elle trouvait son amie à ses côtés pour la réconforter.

Felicity était devant sa télévision après une rude journée, Oliver et le reste de la Team Arrow avait passé la semaine à traquer un psychopathe mais maintenant qu'il était derrière les barreaux Felicity sentait toute la tension de la traque se dissiper et sa fatigue l'emporter. Elle avait laisser sa fenêtre déverrouillé espérant que Sara vienne la voir ce soir, puis elle se rappela qu'il était samedi soir et que la blonde était de service au bar pour Thea. Felicity arrêta donc de luter contre sa fatigue et s'endormit dans son canapé.

Une fois son service terminé, Sara sortie du Verdant épuisée. Elle remercia le ciel que Thea l'ait laissé quitter le bar à 3h du matin au lieu de 6h ce soir. Malgré la fatigue le Canary décida de faire un tour jusqu'à l'appartement de Felicity. Elle fut surprise de voir la lumière de la télévision à travers la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle se glissa dans l'appartement de son amie elle se rendit compte que l'informaticienne était endormit dans son salon. Un sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres et elle entreprit de porter Felicity jusqu'à son lit.

" Hum. Sara. " Murmura la femme endormit contre l'épaule de l'autre blonde.

Sara se figea pensant avoir réveillé Felicity mais cette dernière semblait toujours endormit. Le Canary reprit son chemin jusqu'au lit et déposa délicatement son amie dessus. Elle enfila ensuite le short que Felicity lui prêtait à chaque fois qu'elle dormait chez elle et la rejoignit dans le lit. Cependant elle ne trouva pas le sommeil immédiatement malgré sa fatigue. Sara ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Felicity et à quel point l'informaticienne était devenue quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie en si peu de temps. Elle était dessuite tombée sous le charme de l'autre blonde, qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Mais plus elle avait appris à connaitre Felicity, plus elle s'y était attachée et maintenant elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer sans Felicity. Sara soupira en sentant son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Elle était foutue...

Sara tourna la tête et vit la femme de ses pensées endormit à ses côtés. Partageait-elle ses sentiments ? Heureusement Felicity avait parfois du mal à garder ses pensées pour elle et parlait trop vite. Grace à cela Sara savait qu'elle adorait ses abdos, ces pantalons en cuirs, son sourire et quand elles passaient leurs nuits ensembles. Cependant cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle pensait à Sara de la même façon qu'elle le faisait. Elle se souvint qu'Oliver pensait qu'elle avait effectivement une chance, mais elle avait peur de tout gâcher. En même temps, si elle avait une leçon à tirer du naufrage c'était que la vie était courte et elle ne voulait pas mourir avec des regrets. La blonde inspira donc un grand coup et se déplaça jusqu'à Felicity. Elle glissa son bras autour de la taille de son amie et l'attira à elle. L'informaticienne gémit dans son sommeil mais se laissa faire. Sara sourit satisfaite avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Lorsque Felicity se réveilla le lendemain elle sentit un corps contre son dos qui la tenait fermement. Un sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres en comprenant que c'était Sara, puis elle se rappela qu'elle s'était endormit la veille devant la télévision sur canapé. Felicity se mit à rougir en comprenant que son amie avait la porter jusqu'à son lit, soudain elle se rendit compte qu'elle était de son côté du lit. Pour une fois ce n'était pas elle qui avait finit contre le Canary, le bras qui lui tenait la taille allait d'ailleurs dans ce sens. Felicity se tourna pour s'allonger sur le dos et elle vit que Sara était toujours endormit. La bras de l'autre blonde était chaud contre son ventre et doucement Felicity le caressa. Elle dessinait des motifs sans réfléchir sur le bras de son amie durant de longues minutes, n'ayant aucune envie de se lever. Les caresses sur son bras durent réveiller Sara car bientôt elle ouvrit les yeux pour trouver le visage de Felicity près du bien. L'informaticienne était dans son monde leurs yeux virés sur le plafond.

" Hey. " Dit Sara doucement.

Felicity tourna légèrement sa tête permettant à leurs regards de se croiser.

" Hey. "

Elles se regardèrent tendrement, plus près et intime qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été. Cependant aucune d'elle ne se sépara de l'autre.

" Donc je suppose que je me suis endormit dans mon canapé. " Dit Felicity calmement.

" Exactement. " Répondit Sara en souriant.

" Je suis désolée, je voulais t'attendre mais j'étais trop fatiguée. "

Sara lui sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe de l'autre blonde.

" C'est pas grave. "

Felicity lui rendit son sourire et reporta son attention sur le plafond tout en continuant ses caresses sur le bras de son amie. A un certain moment leurs mains s'enlacèrent et elles restèrent quelques minutes l'une contre l'autre en profitant du moment lorsque le ventre de Felicity se mit à gargouiller.

Sara se mit à rire contre la blonde.

" J'en connais une qui a faim. "

" J'ai faim depuis un petit moment pour tout dire. "

" Pourquoi tu n'es pas aller déjeuner ? "

" J'ai pas envie de me lever. "

" Felicity... "

" Pour l'instant ma flemme l'emporte sur ma faim. "

Sara rit à nouveau puis le ventre de son amie gargouilla à nouveau.

" Ok, bon j'ai vraiment faim. "

" Ça m'étonne pas... Tu as peine manger cette semaine. Si avec Diggle on te prenait rien à manger tu serais surement morte de faim."

" Quand je suis sur une affaire je m'y investit à fond. " Se défendit-elle.

" Oui, j'avais remarqué. "

Elles restèrent encore dans le lit mais quand le ventre de Felicity se fit entendre à nouveau Sara se détacha de l'autre femme.

" Allez ! Allons déjeuner. "

Felicity suivit son amie jusque dans sa cuisine et la regarda préparer leurs déjeuner pour toutes les deux. Les deux blondes passèrent la journée ensemble à profiter de leur dimanche tranquille. Dans le milieu d'après midi, de la musique se faisait entendre dans l'appartement de l'informaticienne et cette dernière était en train de se dandiner avec Sara en souriant tout en essayant de lui apprendre la chorégraphie qui se dansait sur cette chanson.

" Oui c'est ça ! " S'exclama Felicity, les yeux brillants de joie.

Sara se mit à rire devant l'air fier de son amie.

" Hé ! Arrête rire, ça a fait un carton en 2010 ! "

L'autre blonde continua à rire et la regarda avec affection.

" J'ai envie de t'embrasser. "

Les deux amies se figèrent et Sara ferma sa bouche rapidement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de dire... Il fallait croire que de rester trop longtemps avec Felicity lui faisait perdre ses inhibitions à elle aussi. Le Canary sentait son cœur battre à toute allure en attendant la réponse de Felicity. L'informaticienne quand à elle la regardait intensément avant que ses yeux ne se baisse sur ses lèvres.

" Rien ne t'en empêche. " Répondit-elle au bout de quelques secondes, la voix plus grave.

Sara ne se fit pas prier et se pencha pour embrasser Felicity. Le baiser était timide au début mais lorsque Felicity agrippa les hanches de l'autre femme pour l'attirer à elle le baiser fut plus passionné.

" Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'en rêve. " Avoua le Canary contre les lèvres de la blonde.

Pour toute réponse Felicity appuya à nouveau les lèvres ensembles pour un autre baiser avant qu'elles ne se séparent, la respiration lourde. Sara sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Felicity.

" Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ? "

L'autre femme la regarda avec incompréhension.

" Je suis une femme brisée Felicity, tu ne sais même pas la moitié des choses que j'ai faites ces dernières années, si on ne compte pas la fois où j'ai eu une liaison avec le petit ami de ma sœur... "

La blonde lui prit les mains.

" Je m'en moque. "

Felicity posa son front contre celui de Sara.

" Tout ce que je vois c'est une femme extrêmement forte qui a survécu à l'enfer. Tu es un héros pour moi Sara, et je sais que tu as souffert mais je veux être la pour toi quoi qu'il arrive. "

Le Canary sourit.

" Felicity... Je... Je ne sais même pas quoi dire de plus... "

Felicity se mit à rire.

" Ne dit rien alors... "

L'informaticienne l'embrassa à nouveau.

**Fin.**


End file.
